


Her Fight Is Not Over

by ClarkeRipley



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry. This story is dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was feeling …pain. Her whole world was pain. Her chest felt like there was a gaping whole where her heart should be and every breath felt like she was suffocating. She had heartbreak before. Even ever since her father died it felt like her heart was being constantly broken. Losing friends, having to kill people….but nothing compared to the sheer agony that came with losing Lexa

Clarke had long outgrown the romantic notions of soul mates but that was how Lexa felt like. She part of Clarke’s soul. Despite fighting it her love for Lexa had been unstoppable. Even after her betrayal it had simply kept growing. She had never felt so happy, so fulfilled, so loved and so at peace as the moment they shared just a few an hour ago. 

She didn’t even notice what was happening around her. How Titus took Lexa’s body and made up some story. How Murphy seemed to hide behind her like a dog. How the handmaidens tried to offer her a change of clothes as Lexa’s blood was all over her.

Clarke knew she had to work to do. That she had to go with Octavia. That she had to protect her people but she couldn’t. Lexa’s death had done what even Mount Weather couldn’t do. Broken her completely. And so she just stood unmoving as Lexa’s death played over and over in her mind bringing fresh agony over and over again

“ Clarke are listening to me. We have to get out of here. These people are just as crazy as Jaha. She had a freaking AI in her head. And freaking black blood! For all we know she wasn’t even human but some freaky organic version of goddamn ALIE”

Anger bloomed in Clarke’s chest as Murphy’s words finally reached her after an hour. She was about to lash and punch the little weasel for daring to disrespect Lexa when something clicked in her mind. She didn’t understand what exactly. She couldn’t quite grasp but it was there

“How did you know that the thing in Lexa’s neck was an AI?” asked Clarke

“Haven’t you been listening to anything I said to you” yelled Murphy and then explained the whole story

Another puzzle piece slipped in Clarke’s head. She couldn’t quite see the picture but she could feel it.

“Take me to the dropship” commanded Clarke

“No thanks. I don’t feel like Baldy torturing me again because I toughed his holy garabage” said Murphy was he completely ignored her. 

She moved like lightning. Before we even knew what was happening Murphy had a knofe on his throat

“Take me there now” she hissed leaving no room for arguing

On the way there Clarke’s mind was working furiously. Her pain was still intense but she forced in the back of her mind as she desperately tried to solve the puzzle that was forming in her mind  
When she reached the chamber with the pod, her eyes widened at the seeing all the different pieces from the ancient thirtieth station. She began to rummage through it not knowing what exactly she was searching for but knowing in her soul that there was something here. She was nowhere near Raven’s or Monty’s skill but growing with a father as an engineered allowed to restart the old hydrogen batteries. Jerry rigged systems began to flicker as the old computer displayed booted up

A journal appeared. A journal detailing the ALIE 2.0 experiments written by it’s creator Becca. Detailing the physiological changes of introducing the serum and that’s when… Clarke understood she was reading about the creation of the Nightbloods. She read about their increased existence to radiation, about the higher oxygen content of their blood, about her regret that she can’t build more implants, about her observations on the interactions with the implant and …..Clarke’s breath caught in her throat

She frantically began searching through the lab until she located the briefcase. After wasting several more minutes into searching for the password she finally opened it. There was only a single dose of the nanite serum left

“You mentioned a token that Jaha gave you” said Clarke desperately” Where is it?”

“ Baldy put it over there” pointed Murphy to a small altar under the paintings

“Come with me now” said Clarke as she picked up the chip while ignoring Murphy’s complaints

Clarke ignored the guards as she burst into Titus’s room . They didn’t dare to stop her and Murphy when they saw the expression on her face which seem to be a personification of her title Wanheda 

“ Clarke…” he said solemnly” I am afraid that the Spirit of the Commander has chosen Ontari as the new Heda, It will be wise for you to leave if we are to honor Lexa’s last wishes”

“ I don’t care what you think” said Clarke viciously” Where is Lexa’s body?”

“ She is at Room of the Fallen. You can pay your respects there but I urge you to leave Polis after this” he said as he avoided looking her in the eye

“ I am not paying my respects” stated Clarke in a voice that didn’t tolerate any disobedience” I am taking her body and you will help me”

“ This is insane. People will not stand for it. They will…”

“ You dealt with murdering her you will deal with this as well” she said with barely concealed venom in her voice

It took more then forty five minute until they brought Lexa to the dropship chamber with her urging them at every step even though discovery likely meant death for all of them. Even Murphy shut up once he realized just how badly stealing the body of the previous Heda was for them if they ever got discovered

Titus didn’t dare to object at them violating his holy place. He seemed to know that Clarke was about to snap if he did a wrong move so he followed her instructions and laid Lexa’s body near the pod. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from asking questions as he saw that drop was changed. It was shining like a beacon however he knew that Clarke wouldn’t answer his questions now and bothering her likely meant death

Clarke took a hold of the ancient but very detailed first aid kit as she tore Lexa’s beautiful funeral dress. Her body had been cleaned which made things easier. She quickly set to work on extracting the bullet and fixing her damaged lung. A task made much easier by the fact that Lexa was dead. She worked carefully but with haste. From what she gleaned from the research those with nano serum in them were more durable but it had been almost twelve hours since Lexa had died.

“Don’t ! “ said Clarke menacingly when Titus opened his mouth upon seeing Clarke take the token and open the briefcase. She carefully dropped several drops of the serum onto the taken. It seemed to absorb them and became as black as the night with the infinity symbol still shining on it. She carefully inserted it into Lexa’s neck and then took up the little left of the serum and injected it into herself . She nearly bit her tongue in agony as the same began changing on a fundamental level.

It was a one in a million chance but she read Becca’s notes but she had to try it. She took the ancient blood transfusion kit, not caring about the dangers of the rusty needles. She stared as black blood started flowing from her into Lexa. Then she gritted her teeth for the final step as she grabbed the wired from the computer and applied them directly to Lexa’s heart. Clarke’s felt her entire body explode in pain as the electricity coursed through her as well. There was no time for safety. Every minute counted as she attempted the longest resuscitation record. She knew from history that there was a case of people being brought after seven hours but that was always due to the body being preserved by extreme cold. She was hoping that the nanites serum would have similar effect if the descriptions in the journal were correct. 

After thirty seconds of torture the jerry rigged power couplings exploded and Clarke fell down on Lexa. Her muscle feeling like jelly after all that electricity ran through her. But the pain in her hear was even greater as she felt no heartbeat. It had all been a foolish dream. A foolish dream by a foolish girl

And that’s when something unusual happened. There was audible buzz in the air one which Clarke quickly traced to Lexa’s neck which was warm. Outright burning. She had been hoping that the Jaha’s chip in combination with the serum would help deal with whatever nerve damage was done after removing the Commander Spirit. She did not expect this. She expected even less for Lexa’s whole body to jerk violently. And then she felt it. Lexa’s glorious slow heartbeat. She felt as the transfusion began to work as Lexa body began accepting the much needed blood. And finally she saw those wonderful eyes open and stare at her. It was only a moment before they closed again but it was enough for Clarke. She let her own tortured body pass out while holding Lexa’s hand in hers.

It took two days for Clarke to recover from her shock and from the large amount of blood she gave to Lexa. And it took almost a week for Lexa to be even able to speak as she recovered from her horrible injuries and her technical death

Even after a week Titus still couldn’t believe the miracle Clarke had pulled off. He didn’t think about the implications of it. What it meant for his beliefs that it was science that was the cause of all of this. He didn’t think about the serious implications this would have with Ontari’s new rule. Instead he did his best to protect them, to keep them safe until they could stand together again. This time he would not make the same mistake. He would trust Lexa. Trust in her wisdom

 

Far away from Polis in the half of Arkadia Jaha looked up to see ALIE looking worried.

“ Are you well? What has happened?”

“ The Key you gave to Murphy…something has happened. I have lost a part of myself. The City of Light is danger. We must know what he did. We must track him at every cost”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not over Lexa. I am just so angry at everything right now. But writing this helps a little bit. I hope reading it helps a little as well

Clarke was happier then she had ever been. She couldn’t believe that her insane plan had worked. That she got Lexa back. She had spent the last two weeks caring about her. Despite the fact that she managed to bring her back she had been far from all right. Her chest wound was a constant source of worry. It nearly killed Lexa three times during the first week and only Clarke’s constant care kept her alive. She had also suffered neurological damage from being technically dead . She still had trouble concentrating and talking but she seemed to be improving every day. She could string almost a full sentence by now

Clarke herself was only mildly injured after her rash attempts to save her Lexa with her improvised defibrillator and the significant amount of blood she donated. She was anemic and had some second degree burns on her hands(with completely losing any feelings in two of her fingers) but she didn’t mind. It was a small insignificant price to pay in exchange for Lexa being back. She would have paid any price for Lexa

Titus has been most helpful during this. Clarke would never forgive him for what he did but she could see how much he cared about Lexa. He brought a lot of fresh supplies and kept them hidden so they would have time to recover. He also kept her in the loop on current events. Ontari had followed Titus advice and for now had followed Lexa’s policy of containment rather then war. Clarke was surprised and wondered if Roan had something to do with it. Or whatever part of Lexa that had been copied on the Spirit of the Commander had helped to influence her

More surprisingly Pike hadn’t made any rash moves till now. He had send scouts but they kept well away from the Grounder troops. Clarke had a bad feeling that he was planning something big and horrible but Octavia would just have to take this one. She wasn’t moving from Lexa’s side responsibilities be damned. She had given her people more then enough already. They could give her a few weeks

Unlike Titus Murphy was behaving like his usual self aka always being an insufferable brat. Thankfully Titus had provided them with a small apartment in the hidden lower levels of the tower so he mostly stayed in the living room while she was secluded with Lexa in the master bedroom. This didn’t prevent him for bothering her with his endless whining about wanting to go free. After the sixth time he bothered her she finally snapped and had punched him. Hard. She made it clear that he would stay here until Lexa had recovered because she had precisely zero trust in him and surpassingly he seemed to get it. How insane was it that Murphy of all people showed more common sense then Bellamy

Putting thoughts on Murphy aside she finished changing the dressing on Lexa’s wound and gently caressed her face for which she was rewarded with a smile. A smile that made Clarke beyond happy not just because of the sheer beauty and warmth that came with a Lexa smile.  
but because just three days ago half of Lexa’s face was still paralyzed. She was making rapid recovery

“ Ai..’ rasped Lexa as she put a great effort “hod….yu…in”

“ I love you too. With all my heart” said Clarke as her vision blurred from the tears. When she had been a little girl she imagined that the first time she had said I love you it would be romantic and in some perfect setting. Something like the movies she used to watch. Instead the girl she loved was half dead and could barely talk and they had to hide in a smelly old apartment with the most annoying person on the planet being in the next room. And yet somehow it still seemed perfect

Taking Lexa’s hand again she joined her in the bed and gently embraced her mindful of her wounds. She could feel Lexa’s warmth as they both drifted off to sleep. Maybe their little bubble would burst soon. Maybe their people would fuck up again and they would have to intervene but for now they had peace. They had each other and Clarke was going to appreciate every single second of it

 

Octavia was worried. Two weeks ago she had been furious with Clarke for abandoning her. Octavia wasn’t blind, she could see what they felt for each other hell a blind person could but she didn’t believe that Clarke would be so selfish as to abandon her people. If Octavia was ready to fight her own brother and to leave Lincoln to rot in jail Clarke could leave her girlfriend for a while and actually do her duty couldn’t she? For almost two days she stewed in her own anger while they were patrolling the barricade. And then came the messenger. Lexa had been assassinated. Apparently the last Mountain Man Emmerson had been responsible and according to the messengers Clarke herself had vowed to find and kill him once for all and hadn’t been seen since then. This sounded very fishy to Octavia and Indra agreed that it seemed like a cover story for something but there was nothing she could do now. 

She wasn’t in a position to actually do anything about it and the fact apparently someone from the Ice Nation was Commander terrified her. She had been outraged asking why Indra wasn’t made Commander instead or literally anyone else. Indra responding with a condescending lecture on how ignorant she was and then proceeded to explain some bizarre system of something called Nighbloods and reincarnations. 

Octavia had no idea what the hell that meant. All she knew was that any moment now this new Ontari Commander may decide to stop honoring Lexa’s wishes and start a war. And seeing as how Arkadia began jamming communications for all she knew Kane and all her hopes of peaceful resolutions were dead and Pike was about to do something extremely stupid as well.

“ I am scared Indra” she admitted when they were in the privacy of their own tent. She fully expected Indra to make fun of her again for being so weak but instead she gave her a sad smile

“Good. Only fools don’t feel fear. Fear is what keeps you alive but you must control it. No matter what the outcomes of this will be your people or what remain of them will look at you for guidance. Ge smak dun….” 

“…gyon op nodotaim” finished Octavia. Get knocked down, get back up

She nodded and went back her patrols with a dull feeling in her stomach. She never wanted to be a leader. All she wanted was to be free and the burden of leadership was anything but freedom. If this was how Clarke felt all the time she didn’t deserve the attitude Octavia had been giving her. Responsibility was a real bitch 

Raven was in bliss. She visited the City of Light more and more recently. The more insane Pike and Bellamy seemed to get the more attractive this wonderful place seemed to be. There was no madness here. Just peace. As she marveled at the shining city a flash of light caught her attention. She saw it barely out of the corner of her eyes but she was curious. It didn’t seem to come from any of the buildings in the city. Her natural curiosity made her follow it and soon she was out of the bounds of the city and in the middle of the forest where she saw ….Lexa of all people.

“Lexa? You are here as well?” asked Raven with a grin. Vaguely she recalled that she used to hate Lexa. That she had an unbearable anger towards her but now it seemed vague. She couldn’t even remember why she was angry “I am glad you got to experience this. Isn’t peace wonderful? Is Clarke here as well?”

Lexa just stood unmoving. She seemed to be meditating. Raven noticed that there was a recent wound on her chest and she seemed much skinnier then before. Her lips seemed to curl in pain whenever she took a deep breath. That made no sense. There was no pain in the City of Light

“ Lexa? Are you well? “she approached Lexa with the intent of shaking her to see if she was ok but as soon as her hand touched the Commander her entire world seemed to explode. Suddenly Lexa wasn’t alone. Dozens and dozen of semi transparent figures seemed to flicker in existence behind her, each holding a fierce gaze of a warrior. Raven had less then a heartbeat to appreciate the view before her entire existence exploded in pain. It was like someone had decided to film the worst moments in her life. She could suddenly see her drunken mother, her disastrous spacewalk, her finding out about Clarke and Finn, Finn dying, her friends dying….there was so much. 

Raven’s mind flickered back to a story she read in her youth. "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream" as she suddenly understood how ALIE had violated her. How her entire mind had become foreign to her. She had forgotten her mother’s name. She could barely remember Finn’s face. ALIE had tried to take them from her. She may have hated them at times, they may have caused her pain but they were hers and nobody had the right to take them. The bliss from the City of Light was replaced with pure rage as she found herself back on Arkadia. Her leg was throbbing with pain again but this time Raven reveled in the feeling. Her pain and anger were feeding her determination. She was going to fry this Red bitch if that was the last thing she did. Nobody used Raven Reyes like a puppet and got away with it.

 

Pike carefully made his way deep into the bowels of Arkadia. Ever since he found the listening device in his office he had become even more paranoid then usual. He knew Kane was out to get him but Bellamy had yet to find any proof. So for now he met in his private quarters, behind locked doors and discussed his plans only with the most faithful of his followers. Not even Bellamy was allowed to know all. The boy was loyal but Pike knew that he couldn’t take the risk of the boy choosing his sister over them

“Report” he said with authority as he faced the room

“We have yet to find any weakness in the blockade. We don’t have a way to circumvent it”

“We won’t need to “said Hannah Green with the smile she usually reserved for gutting Grounders “I have managed to synthesize enough toxin and we should be able rig a launching system soon enough. Those savages tried to poison my son. Now they will see what a true chemical weapon is”

“This is accurate but we have only four canisters. It will be probably enough to take out eight hundred of or so grounders but Lexa’s army numbers over two thousand and…”

“And they are savages with swords and bows McGinty. We have guns. The toxin will rattle them and we will break the rest with our guns. We will show them what a true massacre means and none of them will ever dare to oppose us again”

He took a hold of some surveillance picture showing Octavia and Indra . He knew he should have killed them both of them a long time ago. That was the great thing about time. It always provided you with a second chance.

“ We start tomorrow morning at dawn. Tomorrow the land will be soaked with Grounders blood and they will know that WE WILL NOT YIELD . THIS IS OUR LAND!

Ontari woke up in a cold sweat. Titus had told her that Commanders of the past would talk to her in dreams but who the hell was this girl with the metal leg? And why did she continue to feel Lexa’s presence even after she woke up?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My spin on the Arkadia episode,

James Zhang was near his sixties and there was utterly nothing special about him. He was not especially intelligent or physically fit. He was not a handsome man and frankly he wasn’t very good at conversations. And yet he had still found a way to be happy on a harsh place like the Ark. He had found love and married the most beautiful woman in Space or Earth (he didn’t give a damn if other people described her as short and stocky with a pudgy face. He knew her beauty) and together they had the loveliest most precious child.

Unlike him Rei was extraordinary. She had been in charge of maintaining all Ark weapons. She could spot the smallest flaw and fix it and she could disassemble and clean a rifle faster then anybody. And she was brave. So brave. She had walked up right to Mountain to help free these kids and was one of the first to fall when the Mountain Man had opened fire at the gates. People talk a lot about Clarke but for him the true hero of the mountain was his wife. She had no stake in those kids. She didn’t even know them but she still went there because she knew it was the right thing to do

His daughter Jenny had been a hero as well. Even though she was only twelve she had taken to looking after all the smaller children in the Ark. And she had died a hero just two weeks after her mother when she pushed a six year old out of the way of a poisonous snake and got bitten. She died almost instantly from the venom of the mutated creature which had been far stronger then the files of old Earth had shown

Every since then James life lacked even a semblance of happiness. The only thing that had kept him going was the memory of his beautiful family. That is until Jaha came and changed everything. The City of Light had given him peace and purpose. Made his life bearable for the first time in months, so when ALIE came and said it was time for him to be a hero he didn’t hesitate.

He put down the clipboard for the last time his life. He smiled as he remembered how hard he had fought to be in charge of inventory. All so his office could have been near Rei’s. He was not going to do anymore inventory ever again but it felt good to finish it one last time. Instead of the clipboard he picked the last claymore mine. The other had been set around the room already. With a smile on his face he pushed trigger. And then 348 rifles, 400 pistols, 3 machineguns, fifteen boxes of bullets two boxes of explosives and four canisters of toxin were vaporized in a flash of light 

 

Bellamy couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow there would be another massacre. He felt his stomach turning at the thought of going through this again, of dealing so much death but he clamped down hard on these emotions. He had to do it. For he safety of his people

His eyes turned to clock in his room where the angry red numbers indicated that it was three o’clock in the morning and that’s when he felt as if a giant fist hit him as the shockwave from the armory went through all of Arkadia. Blinking away the dizziness he grabbed his rifle and headed towards the source of the screams. He would not fail his people

 

Jaha watched as part of Arkadia burned. Thankfully the area had been deserted and only two guards had been caught in the explosion

“They were good people” said Jaha with sadness in his voice. Even with ALIE’s help it was not easy to lose good people ” and only James will join us in the City of Light”

“The loss of life is always regrettable but sacrifices have to be made for the greater good Thelonious “responded ALIE in her usual calm demeanor” We cannot afford to let them go to war. This would make it impossible to find the last piece of me and would leave us exposed to the Threat”

Jaha nodded. He had been shocked when ALIE told him that someone had hurt the City of Light. Shocked and furious which were emotion he hadn’t experienced since accepting the key. Not only was the final part of ALIE here on the ground but by all accounts someone had used it to attack the City of Light.

“ We must have peace” continued ALIE ” Peace will provide us with the mobility and resources we need to find the threat . It is time to take your proper place as Chancellor again . Pike is weak and the people are scared. You will be their salvation”

“ We have a lot of work to do” agreed Jaha as he began making plans. He had vast experience with the law but it was not an easy thing to call for a vote of no confidence He would need support and not only from his brothers and sisters in the City of Light

 

Raven grabbed a handful of painkillers and swallowed them. They sure as hell didn’t work as well as the City of Light but they helped her cope. She still didn’t understand exactly what had happened. She could still access the City of Light but now it didn’t have any of it’s splendor. Now it just seemed like a videogame simulation. She had a thousand questions but zero answers.

At the beginning the rage had been almost uncontrollable. She wanted to rip ALIE apart but her brain prevailed. Apart from the fact that it was generally a bad idea to smash a device crated from a modified nuclear warhead this was also likely to get her killed. ALIE had dozens and dozens of followers in Arkadia. Many of them having joined because of Raven

So sheplayed along for now while looking for a weakness. The first few minutes of this charade had been the most dangerous one. Raven had clutched the device as her fight of flight instinct went g into overdrive while wondering if ALIE would know that she is free but she didn’t seem to notice. She barely even acknowledged Raven and when she finally did Raven was in for quite a surprise

“Someone has damaged the City of Light Raven” said ALIE as she turned her full attention on Raven who was sweating . “I felt like a lost a part of myself. A small one but a threat like this can’t be tolerated

“What? The module has been in me the entire time” said Raven playing dumb while her mind was going a million miles a minute. What the hell had happened? Lexa had somehow managed to infiltrate the City of Light and free Raven but how did she do it? The Grounders didn’t have technology. And you would need some insanely serious technology and skill to infiltrate ALIE virtual world

“Not in this world. In our Raven. Somehow someone has managed to hurt us. And you must find them. Is it possible that there are other Ark stations out there? Could some Mount Weather outpost still work? You must find them Raven. Find them before they destroy our Paradise” she finished with something close to actual emotion. A very unusual trait for the stoic ALIE

“ I will do my best” lied Raven through her teeth and headed back to her own room. Thankfully everybody had the option of shutting ALIE out. For a mind raping AI she had been rather courteous. The option was to prevent awkwardness when they wanted to have some private time. No matter how much they like the City of Light and were ecstatic about ALIE nobody really wanted her all seeing eyes on them while they were on the toiler, in the shower or you know masturbating

Shutting off ALIE didn’t stop the bliss from City of Light. It just dulled it a bit that’s why few people kept her out for long. Raven bean taking her clothes as she concentrated and shut ALIE away from her mind now. Raven had constructed herself a bath from scarp metal and she made regular use of it so ALIE wouldn’t be suspicious if she shut her off for the usual half an hour. Now that she was alone she tried to think. She couldn’t believe how easily she had been led around like a drugged puppy. Self loathing began to pool in her soul as she remembered how she had ignored everything around here. She had let a freaking dictator take over Arkadia. She had let Bellamy go crazy all just because she had been helpless to resist ALIE. Seriously what the fuck had happened to her people? Why hadn’t anyone killed Pike yet? Or beaten some sense into Bellamy?

.She couldn’t fake her way forever. ALIE was an AI and Jaha was quite smart as well. They would see through her ruse. Taking a deep breathe she contemplated her options. A part of her wanted to just smash everything and try her luck with ALIE nuclear powered case but she suppressed this part hard. Another option was joining Kane’s least subtle resistance on the planet but as much as she respected Kane and his efforts she couldn’t see this passive resistance winning. Kane should have killed Pike when he had the chance. There was of course the possibility of going to Pike but he was insane and unpredictable. For all she knew he could just kill everybody who taken the chip or actually ally himself with Jaha

So that left only one option really she thought as her lips curled in distaste. She would have to find Lexa. Somehow she seemed to have been the only one capable of hurting ALIE for now. As much as she didn’t enjoy the thought of working with the woman who tortured her and betrayed them she knew this was the best out of many bad options. Hopefully Clarke would be there to help. The girl seemed to get on freakishly good with the Commander. Now the question remained. How to escape Arkadia? And that’s when the whole bathroom shook from an obvious explosion and a ceramic duck courtesy of Lincoln fell on her head.

“Ouch” she winced in pain and a bit of an outrage. How dare they? Explosions were her thing.

Quickly running out of her room she saw the armory or more precisely what was left of it burning. Almost all the guards were gathered around it looking for an attack

“Well this is very convenient” thought Raven as she quickly headed for the concealed hole in the now unguarded back wall 

 

“FIND THEM” yelled Pike as he nearly foamed at the mouth with rage. All his plans have turned into dust. Arakdia’s future was bleak now.” Give me a report on our resources. NOW”

Pike took a deep breath and tried to calm himself after Hannah shot him a murderous look. She was a loyal soldier but she didn’t let anyone fuck with her son. He nodded at her slightly conveying his apology. She was his right hand and she deserved the respect

“Ehh’’ said Monty as he swallowed hard” well we have pretty strict norms when it comes to guns especially after you took office…Sir. Outside of your people and the Guards on duty everybody else had to lave their guns in the amory so….”

“ I require numbers Mr.Green” said Pike with great restraint

“ Well we have 70 rifles with one spare clips, 80 pistols with one spare clip, a dozen smoke and stun grenades, two machine guns fixed to the towers and that’s pretty much it…”

“ The toxin?’ 

“Gone. Thakfully it burned instead of being released in the camp. I don’t have the materials to make more” responded Hannah while gritting her teeth. She had been really looking forward to seeing the grounders choke on their own lungs. Her hatred had increased a hundredfold after her son was nearly killed at the village

“ This cannot go on anymore. I am declaring a state of emergency. You are to arrest Kane. We will not stand for treason anymore”

“ But you can’t…..” said Monthy weakly

“ Oh but I can Mr. Green. It’s time to send a message. And get a grounder as well. Miss Blake deserve a message of her own”

Monty was paralyzed as he saw the death warrants of his two friends being issued without even getting any proof. He couldn’t be part of this. He never could but now even his mother couldn’t convince him to stay with this mad despot. He had to convince Bellamy that they were on the wrong side. There had to be another way

 

Lexa was stirring awake. The past two weeks had been a mixture of ecstasy at having Clarke so close to her and utter humiliation. Not just humiliation at the fact that her once proud warrior body had failed her but also humiliation that Clarke was here to see all of this. In the books they talked about how romantic it is to take care of your lovers but there was nothing romantic in your girlfriend having to help you relieve yourself.

She took a deep breathe as she swallowed carefully. Yesteday she had finally regained her ability to actually form full sentence but she was still treading carefully. She winced as she carefully turned in the bed with the intent of kissing Clarke awake only to find herself slapped in the face by a furry tail and then literally stepped on as the cat used her head as platform to jump from the bed and run to …..Clarke who was awake and seemed to be trying to restrain herself from laughing

“I see that your beast has climbed on the bed again” said Lexa with her driest tone. The cat had appeared four days ago. Clarke had been fascinated as this was the first cat she had ever seen and immediately began to feed it and pet it. It took less then two day for the little fiend to go from cautious stray to a parasite that couldn’t detach itself from Clarke. As if to confirm her thoughts the cat raised it’s front paw on Clarke’s knees and of course the mighty Wnaheda immediately obeyed and picked her up. The cat quickly snuggled into Clarke chest and seemed to give Lexa a satisfied and superior look of pure evil. What a bitch

“ She can’t help it Lexa. She loves us” said Clarke with her stupidly radiant smile “Isn’t that right Chara? You love us right? Yes you do’

“ This is a ridiculous name for such a raggedy creature” stated Lexa as she returned the cat’s smug look with a threatening one

“Is someone jealous of the Charming Chara?|” asked Clarke in a mocking voice

Lexa sighed. She really should get better at saying no to Clarke. It looks like she was stuck with a cat now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. In case you are wondering James didn't lose the memory of his family because these memories didn't bring him pain. The memories are what kept him going. It was the rest of his life that was painful
> 
> 2\. Clarke and Lexa getting a cat. I know this came out of nowhere but my own cat is in a bad condition. The doctor says she has maybe a month. I am not really dealing well with it so I thought I would write her into the story where she can never die. Here is a picture of real Chara if you are wondering what she looks like  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=r0rw5i)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat just died. I knew it was coming but I was hoping that we would have at least a few weeks. This chapter is my way of dealing with it. I thought that by writing her in this story I could make her immortal. Let her live forever on the page but I can't. It hurts too much. I have to say goodbye through any way I can. Feel free not to read this chapter

Lexa gingerly stood up as she ignored the pain shooting through her body. It didn’t matter. Not now. She approached the Clarke who was still crumbled on the ground. Her face was a mess from tears and snot as she hadn’t able to stop crying. Lexa knew this day would come but she hoped it would be father into the future. She sat next to Clarke ignoring the fact she felt a stitch open in her chase and instead concentrating on Clarke who buried her head against Lexa’s body

“ I am idiot” said Clarke between sobs” She was just a cat. I only met her a few days ago”

“ Clarke…” said Lexa softly as she tried soothe Clarke by massaging her back gently

“ I have lost people…so many people…I have killed . It makes no sense for this to affect me so much” she choked out

“Love comes in many shapes and forms Clarke and time means little. She may have been a cat but you loved. I could see it in you every interaction. There is nothing wrong with grieving for her.”

“ I knew it was coming. I knew she was sick and old but I thought we had at least a few months. She was so full of life, especially when she was teasing you” said Clarke with a sad smile

Lexa hugged Clarke even. This was the real reason Lexa had been reluctant to let the cat in their lives. Lexa has experience with animals and she could see that it had been on her last live. And having personally lost her dog when she was five just a few days before they found out she was Nighblood she knew the agony of losing a pet and had sought to protect Clarke from it

“ Do you….do you think that cats get reborn as well? “ asked Clarke quietly, tears still streaming from her eyes

“ I am sure they do. Perhaps she will be a Pauna in her next life”

“ She would make a great Pauna. Chara the fearless Pauna . Queen of the Forest”

They talked well into the night, remembering the cat. How curious she was, how she liked to cuddle with Clarke, how she was very impatient when it came to her food. How she would get mad and turn her back when Clarke was busy for cuddling. How she would look at them both with those big green eyes full of love and curiosity. They didn’t have time for this but Lexa didn’t care. She would let Clarke grieve and be with her through it all


End file.
